Works both ways
by TheWindMage
Summary: AU! Zelda is a freshman in highschool, and she's already starting to notice the... nice... people in her new school. Trying to survive the year, she'll have to make friends, and fast. Later on, there might be some figures she likes a little more than friends, even if she doesn't realize it... LinkXZeldaXVaati. First chapter isn't so funny.


**Me: Hmm... depending on what the readers want, I may continue. Please R&R and tell me if you like it! ^_^**

**Vaati: Oh goddesses! Cut the f*cken crap, and start the story!**

**Me: Okay, okay...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. If I did I would be very rich.**

* * *

The First Day-

Zelda frowned. No one liked it, but it was the first day of school, and normally, everyone attempted to converse; to make friends. Also, it was twenty minutes before school started. Instead, the loudest noise made was an incoherent whisper. Zelda mentally kicked herself when she realized most of the students were gathered around some_thing._ Not thinking clearly, she was stupid enough to leave it unnoticed. In a small, pitiful effort to see what they were clustered around, she abandoned her thoughts and trotted over to the group.

"Wow!" Someone whispered loudly; she could hear them over the barrage of voices from the ample-sized crowd.

"I've never seen someone quite like that before." another said wondrously, piquing her curiosity. The ripple of whispers grew sharply, as she neared the center of the crowd, mumbling polite "excuse me's" as she made her way through the brimming crowd. Moments later, she was squinting between two heads to see what the fuss had been made over.

Simply, it was just a boy, reading a book. Over his lean frame, he wore loose black hoodie, and regular, everyday jeans. And, to her discovery, she knew why they had been gathered around such a boy: he appeared to be albino. Abruptly, the boy glanced up with startling crimson eyes, irritation clear across his features, though he masqueraded it well, despite the scowl upon his lips. His nonchalant expression made it translucent to see that it was a façade.

"What's so interesting?" the boy asked. His tone appeared light, though the tenor that lay beneath spoke murderous threats that appeared he would not fail to uphold. She guessed the lavender-boy just spotted the group, since he had an iPod it one hand, and ear buds peeping out from his ears. Despite the fact he hadn't done anything to attest he was, the boy struck her as a sort of frigid, ruthless person. Maybe she was just being stereotypical…

"Well," a brave blond boy started. She noted his tousled blonde tresses, and bright, optimistic blue eyes, along with the simple green T-shirt and blue jeans," We've just never saw an albino before…"

Zelda was also guessing the so-called "albino" knew their reasoning. And it wasn't a good explanation.

"Well, I am purple, not white; nor have I ever seen anyone _stupid enough_ to believe that I am albino," the other male drawled back, his demeanor mocking,"To prove my point, I shall give you a close-up on my knuckles. You're quite welcome." then, with one last gaze: this one sardonic and satisfied, he spoke again, "My name is Vaati, remember it." He stood up, slowly bringing a fist dangerously close to the green-clad boy's face.

_Thump_.

The blond boy's weight gave out from underneath him, as he fell back, unconscious; his appearance lurid. The crowd had started to leave, dismissing the boy quite taciturnly. She winced, suppressing the queasy, light-headed feeling that had settled itself into the wells of her stomach, from the sight of the crimson liquid that had begun to pool beneath the boy.

Zelda plucked the poor boy up, leaning his weight onto her own form, and against all odds, she began to drag his limp body across the hall. She shot an exasperated glare towards Vaati, but he just chuckled, disregarding her completely with a look of triumph. Conclusively, she carried the unconscious boy out of the classroom, knowing full well that she would be late.

After what seemed like eons, she arrived at a small, quaint room, labeled "Nurse". The room was a faded gray, along with a desk, an old woman appearing in a deep slumber atop a chair, and a simple, cerulean bed in the center of the area. Laying the boy on the bed, she had a better view of the bed's torn fabric.

_RIIINNNG!_

She jumped up in alarm, anxiety creeping into her amethystine orbs; a tinge of fear shadowing her eyes at the sudden snort from behind her.

"What seems ta be the problem hon'?" the woman who'd been napping, inquired, apparently awake at the sudden intrusion in her "domain".

Matching the bleached blue, she wore a slack sundress on her stout frame, though it contrasted quite well with the silvery locks that had been pulled into a loose bun. Zelda gestured towards the male, whom, without the blood-stains, would have appeared asleep, instead of unconscious.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" The woman cried, eyes growing wide. She rushed over her collapsed patient, shooting Zelda an interrogative look.

After a while of explaining the boy's situation, the elderly-woman gaped, appearing stunned at such news. The thought occured to her of _when_ the woman would tend to her new patient, who seemed to have bled to death by his appearance. Eventually, the woman stirred, and began to patch up the dirty-blonde haired boy with her limited resources, making a note in her handbook of who he was.

Though he wasn't the brightest, she admired his courage. She knew that not many people had it in them to actually speak their mind to those like Vaati.

"Is this a tattoo..?" The nurse mumbled, increldulous to something on the boy's hand. She brought the bloodied boy's hand up to her range of sight, examining it, and capturing Zelda's own attention.

Along the somewhat tanned skin, was three golden triangles, combined to form one larger triangle; the lower right one appeared to blaze brightly in the dim lighting, bighter than the other two. With heavy shock, she found that it was remotely identical to her own birthmark, though the lower left triangle upon her own fair skin, glew brighter that the others.

"Okay hon'," the nurse finally said, her tone sickeningly-sweet, "I think that you should get going." she gestured to the boy, "It appears your friend has a bloody nose, and a burst lip. Nothing I can't fix! 'Kay bye!"

She spoke quickly, allowing the true meaning of her words to reveal themself to her own ears: Get out. Now.

Then, it struck her with a sudden pang, reminding her of class.

Shoot.

* * *

When she returned, she earned a twenty-five minute scolding on the penalties of being tardy, a cherry red teacher, and snickering.

Lots and lots of snickering.

Because of the loud mass of snickers, she couldn't explain her actions to the pissed teacher.

_ So much for a good impression... This is all Vaati's fault..!_ she thought, shooting said-boy a glare.

Not that he'd notice, he was to busy staring out of the window into space...

Her gaze swept across the classroom. Lastly, it landed on the blonde boy, who had informed her through passing notes, (after returning from the nurses office), that his name was Link.

Catching her stare, he gave her a genuine smile, but winced in pain in result of his burst lip. He pressed the gause onto it tighter, and settled with a small beam, which she replicated easily.

At least there were some nice people out there.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Please R&R and tell me what you think. Sorry about the quantity...**


End file.
